


Jealous

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Block B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: Because the ever-precious Admin R demanded I write her a fanfic and because jealous Zico would probably be the sexiest thing ever.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Because the ever-precious Admin R demanded I write her a fanfic and because jealous Zico would probably be the sexiest thing ever.

You nearly flew up the stairs to your apartment; Hongbin was dragging close behind you. Hongbin had finally come to visit you in South Korea. It was only for his layover to Japan, but you managed to make the most of it anyway. You’d gone sightseeing to Namsan, rode the cable cars, ate nearly everything that you could find, and, of course, bought and made promises on locks. His flight was only an hour off, but he wanted to make sure you got home alright like a true gentleman. You paused outside the apartment door and he turned to look down at you with a soft smile. You poked at one of his dimples before reaching up to wrap your arms around his middle to whisper, “I’ll miss you.” against his neck. Hongbin’s long arms wrapped tightly around your waist in response.

Right at that moment, the door to your apartment flung open. Both your and Hongbin’s heads turned to meet with the sight of a pajama-clad Zico. Zico’s expression went from a goofy smile to insanely furious within seconds. You took a tentative step back away from Hongbin. Hongbin immediately turned to look at you with a mix of concern and confusion before realizing the situation. He turned to face Zico with an embarrassed smile. “I’m Hongbin, _______’s childhood friend.” He said with his hand outstretched for a handshake.

Zico glared at him before giving him a brisk handshake. You slowly released a breath you hadn’t realized you had been holding as your boyfriend returned the gesture. Zico could be a jerk sometimes, but at least he had enough sense not to offend one of the most precious friends you had.

You gave Hongbin another quick squeeze before shooing him off to the airport. You watch him bound down the stairs before turning back to Zico. He had his full lips in a tight line and his brows are furrowed. You open your mouth to speak but he cuts you off by grabbing you roughly by the arm. He practically drags you into the apartment and slams the door shut behind you.

“Zi-“ You manage to get out before he presses you against the door with his body, his lips attacking yours. You can feel his hands shaking with anger as they press into your shoulders, making sure you can’t move from his grasp. He’s so close, you can feel his heartbeat in your chest. He drives his hips further into yours and your eyes slide shut, finally kissing him back.

But he isn’t satisfied with that. This wasn’t about pleasure. He breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against yours. You can see the frustration in his eyes. He moves his hands from your shoulders and slams them against the door on either side of your head, making you flinch. “You’re mine.” he whispers in a voice three times deeper than normal.

Before you can question him, his lips on yours again. His teeth tug at your lower lip and you part your lips, allowing his tongue to freely explore your mouth. Your hand runs up his abdomen, and he grabs the back of your thigh to hitch it over his hip in response. You can feel his nails dig into your flesh as you draw his tongue in your mouth to lightly suck on it. But he doesn’t want that. This is a punishment.

He grabs your other leg and wraps it around his waist. You lock your ankles together around his back. He pushes his hips forward, holding you up with his body weight. He slowly runs his fingers down your arms before grabbing your wrists and slamming them against the door above your head. You gasp in surprise, the backs of your hands stinging from the force. The position has your back arched and your chest pressing against his. You feel particularly vulnerable as the top of your cleavage was now exposed from under your dress.

“Why were you touching him like that?” He demands, glaring at you. You pause. Was Zico actually jealous? Over your childhood friend? “He’s just a friend.” you respond. Apparently that wasn’t an acceptable answer. Zico immediately attacks your neck. You close your eyes as he nips and sucks at the sensitive skin under your jaw. You can feel bruises forming from his roughness.

You squeak at his sudden aggressiveness. However, it only makes the onslaught worse. His teeth drag down the length of your neck before biting into your collar bone. Your eyes popped open and you writhed against his grip with a feeling of pain-laced pleasure filling you.

Your mind went blank as you felt his member hardening against your core. His pajama bottoms and your skirt allowed for little barrier. He shifted his weight to his other foot, creating a delicious friction between your thighs. That was it. You ground your hips into his, making your need known. He looked up at you, a sly smirk gracing his lips. With that, he let go of your hands and shoved your legs off of him. You fell ungracefully to the floor with a loud plop.

Startled, you clambered to get back up. He pushes you down to a sitting position, your back against the door once more. Zico was in charge now. You knew better than to resist. You grip the bottom of his pants, looking up at him confusedly. He brushes your hand off of him and bends down. His fingers ghosting along the neck of your dress is the only warning you get before he rips it cleanly down the middle. “Zico!” you exclaim, looking from your exposed chest back up to him.

He nods, satisfied with his work, and hoists you up by your underarms. Standing, you look at him in disbelief. He gives you a chaste kiss on the lips before pushing the remnants of your dress off your shoulders. He pulls off his own t-shirt and throws it to the floor. Zico sweeps you off your feet, carrying you bridal-style down the hallway. He kicks open the bedroom door with his foot, not bothering to close it behind him.

He tosses you carelessly onto the bed. Not giving you time to get comfortable, he climbs on top of you. His finger hooks under your bra strap to snap it. “You wear lace for him?” Zico asks with a frown.”N-no.” you hesitantly reply.

“Tsk.” is his only response. He bites at the top of your breast as he reaches around to unhook your bra. He pulls back to fling the garment out of his way before taking a nipple between his teeth. Unconsciously, you arch your back, allowing him more access to your chest. He gladly obliges, rolling your other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You unabashedly mewled and clawed at his shoulders, needing to hold onto something.

As he works at your breasts, you lean up running your tongue along the tattoo that spanned his chest. Zico freezes and looks down at you. Wide-eyed, you stare back up at him. He turns his head and clicks his tongue in displeasure. Afraid that you did something wrong, you reach out towards him. He stops you by grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head again with one hand. Using his free hand, he caresses your bare thighs.

Zico kisses your neck softly before whispering, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you remember who you belong to.” You shiver at his words and feel yourself get wetter. He nips at the bottom of your earlobe and runs a finger over your now damp panties. You spread your legs a little further, giving him more access.

“He can’t make you drip like this, can he?” Zico muses with a smug smirk. He drives his finger deeper into you through the thin fabric. You softly moan. “Stop teasing.” you demand, frustrated with the slow pace he was moving at.

His grip on your wrists tightens. “Want more, babe?” He asks before pressing the flat of his tongue against one of your perked nipples. You hiss in response. “You want my dick? Want it bad?” He questions, replacing his finger with his cloth-covered shaft. You tangle your legs with his, preventing him from moving away, and grind your weeping opening against him.

You weren’t the only one that wanted more. He released you and removed his pants and boxers in one swift move. Returning, he kneeled before you and his eyes swept over your body. As he examined, you could feel the blush stretch across your face. You attempted to cover yourself with your now free arms. But Zico would have none of that.

He pried your arms away from your body and continued to inspect you. “Matching underwear.” was his final conclusion. He rubs his thumb gently over your hipbone before tearing your lace panties straight off of you. You squealed in surprise.

“You can only wear lace for me.” Zico orders. You slowly nod in response. “Good girl.” Without hesitation, he spreads your legs as wide as they could go. He runs a finger through your folds and you tip your head back, relishing the feeling of the skin on skin contact. Your hands instinctively wrap around his middle, but he frowns at that. He gathers your wrists in one of his large hands and pins them above your head again.

“So wet for me.” He murmurs before plunging his finger into you. You give a loud moan. Your keens of pleasure were music to his ears. He decided that it was his goal tonight to get you to make as many noises as he could. Zico began at a glacier pace, dragging his finger slowly out only to thrust it powerfully back in. You move your hips in time with his pumping, and he rewards you by adding another finger. You sigh, finally getting something to ease your ache for him. But it wasn’t enough.

“Faster…” you beg. He obliges and drives his fingers into you faster and more powerfully. Unable to control yourself, you screech. He presses harshly against your clit with his thumb and you feel a familiar feeling build in the pit of your stomach. He realizes this, and pulls his fingers from you completely. You whine at the loss.

He smiles and licks your wetness from his fingers, his pink tongue catching every drop. “He’ll never know how good you taste.” He releases your wrists and grabs the back of your knees. “He’ll never hear your moans.” Zico says as he places your legs on his shoulders. “He can’t make you feel as good as I do.”

With that, Zico powerfully sheathed himself fully into you in one stroke. You scream with the sudden fullness. He’s kind enough to pause long enough to let you adjust to his thick girth. Once you visibly relax, he begins his onslaught. The position has you feeling him in the back of your throat as he drives himself repeatedly hilt-deep into you. His lack of patience shows in his pace, not giving you time to even breathe as you pant, trying to keep up.

“You’re so fucking tight.” He groans. “So wet and shit, so fucking tight.” You wouldn’t think it possible, but he speeds up. His thrusts get more forceful and he has to hold on to your hips to keep you in place. You grip the sheets, your nails still leaving crescents in your palms through the fabric as you ball your fists tightly.

You’re going to be bruised and sore tomorrow, but you don’t care. All you can think about is how Zico’s hips are dragging against your sensitive bundle of nerves and how you can feel his every vein pressing against your walls. At this point, you’re a moaning mess.

He lowers himself, resting his head in the crook of your neck. You thighs are pressed against your chest, and the new angle has you crying out his name. You feel your muscles tensing and you know you’re close. “More…” you breathe, “Please.”

Zico obeys and thrusts even harder. The bed protests, squeaking in time with the snapping of Zico’s hips. You feel his ragged breaths against your neck and realize that he’s close too. Your legs start to shake as you begin to feel the coil in your lower abdomen tighten again. “Zico, Zico, Zico!” you shriek. He lightly kisses your neck gently and that’s all you need to come undone. Your eyes screw shut as you experience one of the most powerful orgasms you’ve ever had.

Your walls clamp down on his member and he comes with a loud groan. He gives a few more thrusts to allow you both the ride out your orgasms. You tremble with the aftershocks, and he slowly pulls out. Your heavy pants mingle with his and culminate in a soft but passionate kiss. You can feel the light sheen of sweat coating his skin as he sinks into you. His weight on you leaves you with a strangely satisfying feeling of comfort and security.

Zico slowly gets up and lethargically leans back on his haunches to unfold you, placing your legs back on the bed. He flomps down besides you and pulls the sheets over the both of you. You roll over to face him.

“I don’t like him. He’s too damn good looking. He’s like a freaking piece of artwork.” Zico pouts. You kiss the tip of his nose and giggle. “I’m yours. And only yours.” You reply. “Better fucking be.” He murmurs and squeezes you tight to him.


End file.
